northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Alodian Terminated Politicians in 2012
Terminated Later Terminated March * March 1:Daniella Monet * March 4:Erin Heatherton MC-Former Deputy and TV Journalist SBC News Channel * March 5:Sterling Knight MP- * March 13:Robert Wickens * March 17:Anton Yelchin MLA * March 18: Peaches Geldof * March 18:Lily Collins MP * March 20:Catherine McNeil * March 21:Rochelle Wiseman * March 25:Alyson Michalka MP * March 25:Alexandre Marsoin April * April 1:Christian Vietoris * April 6:Tom Dillmann * April 6:Stefano Coletti * April 14: Jake Rosenzweig * April 17:Fabio Leimer MP * April 18:Alia Shawkat May * May 5:Chris Brown * May 10:Lindsey Shaw MP-Shadow Youth and Sports Minister * May 12:Imogen Poots * May 13:Albert Rampas MP * May 16:Behati Prinsloo * May 17:Armaan Ebrahim * May 19:Garry Findlay * May 24:Christopher Mies * May 29:Riley Keough June * June 8:Simon Trummer-SDP Presidential Candidate * June 11:Adam Christodoulou * June 13:James Calado MP-Former Party Leader and Deputy Prime Minister * June 14:Lucy Hale MP MLA-Former Prime Minister and Current Premier of Brittani * June 18:Renee Olstead MP-Former MP and Member of English Council * June 20:Christopher Mintz-Plasse MLA-Monique Assemblyman * June 23:Lauren Bennett MLA-Molly Assemblywoman * June 27:Matthew Lewis MLA - Alexandria Assemblyman July * July 1: Nathanael Berthon MLA- * July 1: Daniel Ricciardo * July 2:Dev * July 11:David Henrie MP * July 12:Phoebe Tonkin MP-Shadow minister of Defence * July 15:Tristan Wilds MLA- Former Brittani Assemblyman * July 15:Yuki Shiraishi * July 21:Juno Temple MLA Leader of the Liberal Party and Opposition Leader in Hannah * July 21:Rory Culkin * July 21:Senator Chelsie Hightower-Former Prime minister of Charlatan and Alexandria Senator * July 22:Keegan Allen MP MLA-Former Prime minister and Opposition leader * July 25:Cesar Ramos * July 31:Zelda Williams MP MLA-Socialist Chief Whip August * August 3:Jules Bianchi * August 3:Tobias Hegewald * August 8:Ali Cobrin MP-Former Prime minister and Opposition leader * August 8:Ken Baumann MP * August 15:Carlos Pena, Jr.- * August 15: Joe Jonas MP MLA- * August 19:Romeo Miller MP-Liberal Spokesperson for Employment * August 22:Tristan Vautier MP * August 21:Hayden Pannietiere MLA- Former Brittani Assemblywoman * August 28:Valtteri Bottas MP-Former Prime minister and Employment minister September * September 5:Kat Graham MP-Former Liberal Leader * September 9:Johnny Cecotto, Jr.-Central Councilor * September 10:Sanjaya Malakar * September 14: Senator Logan Henderson- * September 15:Mathijs Harkema-Alodian Ambassador to South Africa * September 21: Jason Derulo MP * September 23:Francesco Lopez * September 25:Jordan Gavaris MP * September 27:Stef Dusseldorp MP October * October 1: Brie Larson MP MLA * October 4: Niatia Kirkland MC- Former Deputy in the Legislative Assembly * October 4:Dakota Johnson MLA-Brittani Assemblywoman * October 7:Mika Vähämäki * October 10:Aimee Teegarden MP-Education minister * October 14: Mia Wasikowska * October 21:Christopher Zanella MP-First Prime Minister * October 24:Shenae Grimes MP * October 26:Yannick Mettler-Coleen Rooney's Supporter November * November 3:Paula DeAnda * November 9:David Hauser * November 10:Brendon Hartley * November 11:Lewis Williamson MLA-Democratic Party Leader, Deputy Premier and Assemblyman of Brittani * November 16:Richard Plant-Journalist * November 18:Bria L. Murphy MP * November 20:Cody Linley MP * November 24:Max Wissel * November 24:Marco Wittmann MP * November 25:Stephen Lunsford MP December * December 8:Jono Lester MLA-Current MLA in Brittani * December 13:Taylor Swift MP * December 17:Ashley Benson MP Leader of MINA * December 17:Ashley Edner MLA- Former Brittani Assemblywoman * December 20:Jordin Sparks * December 22:Logan Huffman- Supreme Court Justice * December 29:Senator Jane Levy-Former Molly Assemblywoman and Senator from Molly * December 30:Ryan Sheckler Category:Browse